Exile
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After being framed for a murder, Humphrey is kicked out of the pack. He soon makes new friends in a new territory, and makes a new pack that isn't just wolves, it also has other carnivores. Together, they protect their new home from enemies.


**Hey guys! This is a new story. I know I have a bad habit of doing this, but I want to do this SO badly.**

* * *

Humphrey stared down into the lake, thinking about the events of today.

He had been called before the pack leader and his father in law, Winston. Winston told him that for the murder of a wolf family, he was to be exiled. Humphrey didn't understand. He was an omega, how could he have killed a wolf family?

Before he could ask anything, Winston told the other wolves to run him out of the pack's territory. Kate, his beloved wife, just looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Humphrey just ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

Now, he just looked down into the lake water.

"I just don't understand it." He said to himself. "Who could gain from framing me for a murder?"

Before he could think any further, he heard his stomach growl.

"Lunch time." He said.

Humphrey got on his feet, and went to search for food. He was lucky enough to find a deer herd. He licked his lips in anticipation. Before his exile, Kate had tried teaching him how to hunt. Now, he was going to see how well he could do.

Humphrey lowered his stomach to the ground, and crept towards the deer from downwind. Unfortunately, his paw snapped a twig, alerting the deer. They all took off running.

"No you don't!" he exclaimed, and was off like a shot. He chased after the herd, but unfortunately, he was having trouble singling out a weaker member of the heard. Before he could pick one out, the herd escaped.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled in frustration.

"Looks like you could use some assistance."

Humphrey looked up, and saw a raven.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked the raven.

"The names Moe." The now named Moe said. "Tell ya what, how about, I single out the weaker animals for you, and in return, you let me scavenge your kills."

"Sounds fair to me." Humphrey said with a smile. "Hop on."

"Seriously?" Moe asked.

"Why not?" Humphrey asked.

"Alright." Moe said, and he flew onto Humphrey's shoulder.

* * *

A short amount of time later, the duo managed to track some more reasonable prey: a group of rabbits.

"Are you sure about this?" Humphrey asked Moe.

"Of course." Moe said. "You told me that you're still learning how to hunt right? Well, rabbits are some of the easiest prey around. And, it's enough for the both of us."

"I guess." Humphrey said.

"Come on Humphrey, you can do this." Moe said, encouraging his new friend.

Humphrey calmed himself, and crept towards the rabbits. Moe flew above them, ready to single out a good one.

Humphrey then charged.

The rabbits scattered, and Moe flew over a fairly large one. He pointed at it with his wing, and flew out of the way. Humphrey chased after the rabbit. He then pounced on it, snapping its neck.

Humphrey looked down at his kill.

"I did it!" Humphrey cheered. "I got food!"

"That a boy Humphrey!" Moe cheered, landing on the wolf's shoulder.

Humphrey picked up the rabbit carcass, and carried it to the lake he was resting at. The two friends feasted on the rabbit. They were satisfied.

"Moe." Humphrey said, "This could be the beginning of a BEAUTIFUL friendship."

* * *

That night, the duo searched for a place to sleep. They came upon a magnificent rock formation with an entryway, a peak, a summit, and a den. **(A.N. Picture Pride Rock from the lion king.)** Next to it was a very large tree.

"This could work." Humphrey said.

"But, what if someone lives here?" Moe asked.

"Go inside and check. They won't notice you, you're black as night." Humphrey said.

Moe reluctantly flew inside, and found: no one. It was empty. He flew back out, and told Humphrey everything.

"An unoccupied place like this? I'm SO in." Humphrey said happily, and dashed inside.

"Wait up Humphrey!" Moe said.

Later on, after checking out their new home, Humphrey climbed up the summit. The moon was shining brightly that night.

Humphrey sat on his haunches, and howled. He howled sadly about his exile, happily about making a new friend and being able to hunt, and with pride, about finding a new home.

From miles around, the animals heard the howling. It was kind of haunting, yet beautiful.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple miles away, two wolves from another pack were getting ready to leave. Forever.

The first wolf was brown, and had darker brown fur around his neck. This was Akela. He looked around cautiously, before turning his head to look in the cave.

"Come on Leah, we don't have much time." Akela said.

Another wolf, this one female, exited the cave. She had beige fur on her face and stomach, and had light brown fur on the rest of her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Akela.

Turns out, the two were in love with each other.

"Of course!" Akela exclaimed quietly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, it's just-" Leah said, worried about tonight.

"I know." Akela sighed. "I'm scared too."

He then walked up to Leah, in an attempt to boost her confidence.

"Look, I don't know what we're gonna find out there, but our lives will be miserable here." He said as he nuzzled her. "We can't stay."

"Well you're half right Akela."

Akela and Leah turned around and gasped when they saw their pack leader, Cain.

Cain is a wolf with red eyes and a scar on his right eye.

"You're leaving, but Leah stays with me." He growled.

"That's up to her Cain!" Akela said defiantly.

"You know, you're ABSOLUTLEY right." Cain said mockingly. "WHAT could I have been thinking? Go ahead Leah, choose your fate."

"I love Akela, Cain. Not you. I'm sorry." Leah said apologetically.

"Not as sorry as you will be." Cain said darkly. He then closed his eyes, and said, "Sic em."

The other wolves growled, and started to approach Akela and Leah. The couple didn't give them a chance, and they ran as fast as they could. Cain and the rest of the pack was right on their tails.

However, it wasn't long before they were cornered on the edge of a cliff above a moving river. They turned to face the pack, and backed up to the edge of the cliff.

"Leah, you can still change your mind." Akela said.

"I can, but I won't." Leah said defiantly. She loved Akela, and refused to leave him.

One of the wolves charged at Akela and Leah, but was head-butted away by Akela. However, this gave the other wolves the chance to attack.

"The river." Leah said. "It's our only chance."

The two then jumped into the river, and swam away as fast as they could.

"This isn't over Akela." Cain said as he stared at their retreating figures. "I promise you that."

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. I also have a poll up for a different story. Feel free to vote.**


End file.
